Power Puff Girls Z El comienzo de una leyenda
by usanto shima
Summary: Akatsutsumi Momoyo, Matsubara Kaoru y Gotokouji Miyako eran tres chicas de escuala primaria comunes hasta el dia que un destello cambio sus vidas para siempre.  Una nueva historia, nuevos personajes e increibles aventuras.


Capítulo I

Destello Cósmico

Cerca de la órbita de Saturno. Algo parecido a un cometa se acerca a la tierra a una increíble velocidad. Dicho fenómeno no pasó desapercibido para el único satélite en esa parte tan alejada del sistema solar. El satélite Yoshida rápidamente en vio la información al centro espacial de Tokio haciendo que todo el mundo ahí entrase en pánico, o mejor dicho en una pandemia de miedo colectivo.

-¡Viene directo hacia aquí! – grito un hombre semi-calvo mientras otros corrían de un lado para otro en terror.

-¡Cálmense todos de una buena vez!– Ordeno un hombre de cabello oscuro –es cierto que esto es algo muy inesperado para nosotros pero, nuestro deber es mantener la clama y analizar la situación – y después de escucharlo todas las demás personas de bata blanca se tranquilizaron un poco, al menos dejaron de correr de un lado para el otro como dementes.

-Profesor Akatsutsumi-san, esto imposible según el escaneo del satélite Yoshida la masa no posee ningún elemento primario – dijo una mujer de cabello castaño al revisar los datos en su terminal.

-¡¿Pero si no es un cometa… entonces que rayos es esa cosa? – pregunto el hombre semi-calvo al acercarse a la mujer de cabello castaño.

El profesor Akatsutsumi Utonio guardo silencio por unos momentos, -Destello cósmico-

Todo el mundo se quedó paralizado al escuchar esas dos palabras.

-¿Eso es posible? – pregunto la mujer de cabello castaño

-Así es, - el profesor Utonio se sentó en una cilla antes de continuar –en teoría los destellos cósmicos son el resultado la explosión de todo un sistema planetario, en otras palabras un destello cósmico no es más que una honda de energía pura que es liberada por la explosión, viajan millones, no. Billones de años luz atreves del espacio infinito hasta que finalmente termina por desvanecerse por completo además no representa ningún peligro ya que este fenómeno generalmente desaparece antes de que pueda llegar a la orbita de cualquier planeta sin embargo… este desafía todo el concepto que hasta ahora teníamos por seguro –

-Doctora Takeda, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar hasta aquí? – pregunto el hombre semi-calvo

La doctora Takeda Miyuki se ajustó las gafas –Si los datos enviados por el satélite Yoshida son correctos, le tomaría poco menos de 3 horas alcanzar la tierra -

En el salón No. 2 del sexto año de la secundaria furukawa, una niña de cabello peli naranja y ojos rosa leía un manga de Mai Otome mientras que el resto de sus compañeros tenían su atención en las explicaciones de física de su maestro. En ese momento la chica de ojos rosa llego a un cuadro donde Numemiya Arika destruye un asteroide

-¡Arika-chan increíble! – grito la chica de ojos rosa atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros y su maestro.

-¡Akatsutsumi Momoko-san, ve inmediatamente a la oficina del director! –ordeno su profesor

Momoko se froto la parte de atrás de su cabeza –Lo siento, con permiso – y ella salió sabiendo que en esta ocasión el director citaría a su padre para tener una larga reunión con el en su oficina y que al final significaría cuatro cosas, nada de manga, anime, dinero ni permisos por todo un mes, Momoko suspiro sabiendo el futuro que le esperaba mientras se dirigía a la oficina del director.

El destello cósmico no era observado solamente por los científicos del centro espacial de Tokio. En el interior de un viejo bunker de la segunda guerra mundial, un hombre de cabello largo negro verdoso y barba de hace tres días o más observaba minuciosamente los datos y las imagines que le mostraba el monitor de una vieja computadora. El bunker era iluminado únicamente por una débil lámpara cuya mostraba un enorme cilindro cubierto de polvo, varios animales enjaulados, una muy ensangrentada mesa de operaciones y todo tipo de desperdicio quirúrgico. En resumen el lugar parecía sacado de una película de horror de experimentos clandestinos y completamente faltos de moral alguna.

-Esto… Podría ser lo que he estado buscando– murmuro el hombre de cabello negro verdoso –Si algo orgánico llegara a ser alcanzado por ese rayo de energía su núcleo genético mitocondrial se alteraría por completo– seguramente eso le hizo tener una idea bastante morbosa ya que comenzó a reírse como un demente.

Después de la escuela Momoko fue a su tienda favorita de manga favorita pero desafortunadamente el último volumen de Mai Otome ya se había agotado así que no tuvo más remedio que ir a casa llevando consigo la nota del director para su padre. Mientras ella salía de la tienda vio a tres chicos de escuela media que literalmente hicieron que sus ojos se volvieran dos corazones palpitantes, -Tan lindos; apenas si puedo esperar para cursar este año y poder conseguir un apuesto novio – pensó Momoko en voz alta mientras veía alejarse a aquellos tres chicos.

La verdad era que esa clase de pensamientos era algo de casi todos los días en Akatsutsumi Momoko, eso y ser una otaku del manga anime y los dulces y de que casi siempre se metía en algún lio intentando imitar a sus héroes favoritos. Tal vez era algo muy normal a sus 11 años o al menos eso era que el profesor Utonio pensaba, pero a pesar de todo lo anterior su padre la amaba con todo su ser a ella y a su pequeña hermana Kuriko.

Siguiendo su camino de regreso a casa Momoko tomo el tren de las 4: 00Pm hacia Shibuya y aunque solo era un viaje de escasos 15 minutos a ella le gustaba matar ese tiempo con su iPod nano. Ese día en particular había un pasajero que le llamo la atención, se trataba de un chico de cabello azabache que vestía pantalones jeans azules una chaqueta café sin mangas y una gorra que decía FREAKWORLD que la daba la usual apariencia de un chico rebelde busca pleitos y esa clase de imagen en uno de los primeros lugares de los gustos de Momoko.

-¿Me pregunto quién será? Es la primera vez que lo veo, tal vez debería intentar hablarle – pensó Momoko al hacerse ilusiones de una posible cita con aquel chico quien aparentemente estaba dormido. Sin embargo las fantasías románticas de la chica peli naranja se vieron interrumpidas cuando se percató que un hombre de edad media estaba acosando a tres chicas de escuela media

-Vamos, podemos pasar un buen rato los cuatro juntos, conozco un lugar que seguramente les va a fascinar – les dijo aquel hombre con una mirada lujuriosa que casi daba por escritas sus perversas intenciones

-Lo siento, mañana tengo que estudiar para un examen – se excusó una de las chicas

-Nosotras también tenemos que estudiar –declino otra chica con cortesía, pero eso no hizo que aquel hombre desistiera en lo absoluto.

Viendo tal escena Momoko se puso de pie y se acercó al acosador pero cuando estaba a punto de decir una frase que seguramente había memorizado de algún manga o anime, alguien más dijo

-Creo que ellas te acaban de decir de forma educada que no quieren ir contigo – el chico de cabello azabache y ojos color esmeralda sonrió de forma burlona –además. ¿No crees que eres demasiado viejo para intentar seducir a chicas de esa edad? -

El acosador mostro los dientes por ese último comentario –Maldito mocoso alguien debería de enseñarte buenos modales – le dijo al tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa verde

En ágil movimiento el chico de ojos esmeralda hundió su rodilla en las partes nobles de aquel hombre haciéndole arrodillarse por el dolor.

El tren se detuvo y las tres chicas se bajaron no sin antes agradecerle al chico –Si, si, lo que sea no fue nada – les respondió el mientras volvía a golpear al acosador en las nueces.

Ese reciente acto de heroísmo hizo que Momoko tomara más interés en el –Disculpa. Si no te molesta, ¡¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – le dijo sin rodeos

El chico suspiro y murmuro –Maldición, ya es la tercera vez en esta semana – se volvió hacia Momoko mientras se quitaba la gorra –Creo que te has equivocado, además; no tengo ningún interés en una chica tan corriente y melosa como tu –

Eso hizo que Momoko se sumergiera en un aura negra de desilusión y frustración –T-Tu, eres una chica – y antes de que pudiera recuperarse del shock y disculparse por el malentendido la chica de ojos esmeraldas se bajó llevándose de arrastras al acosador.

En una enorme casa al estilo de la era Edo, una chica de cabello rubio veía a un pajarillo beber agua del estanque en el patio mientras ella practica algún tipo de danza japonesa. –Miyako-chan– la llamo una mujer de unos 50 o 60 años –si continuas distrayéndote te tomara toda una vida aprender la danza que ha sido una tradición por diez generaciones en nuestra familia –

Miyako se inclinó hasta que su frente tocara el piso –Lo siento, Oba-chan. Solo pensé lo maravillo que seria que pudiera volar libremente como ese pajarillo-

La anciana sonrió ligeramente, -Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad, siempre soñando con algo maravilloso e imposible–

-Bueno, entonces es mejor que siga practicando si quiero llegar a ser tan buena como ella– le dijo Miyako al ponerse de pie nuevamente

Aun llevando a arrastras al acosador del tren, la chica de ojos esmeralda entro la jefatura 115 de Tokio, -Este viejo pervertido estaba acosando a unas chicas, apostaría cualquier cosa a que tiene antecedentes por cosas como esa, como sea– ella dejo caer al acosador al piso –cuando lo encierren denle algo de hielo o alguna clase de des inflamatorio-

Ella entro a una oficina donde un hombre parecía estarla esperando

-Supongo que esta ocasión tienes una mejor excusa- la mirada y el tono que él había usado eran tan fríos que casi aquella chica casi se disculpó sin querer.

Parecía que ella estuviera buscando una respuesta adecuada en su cerebro, pero no la encontró. Sencillamente se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a hablar –La culpa fue completamente de él, lo único que hice fue defenderme-

Con un gran desanimo el hombre de cabello canoso se volvió hacia ella -¿Defenderte? En verdad, no puedo imaginarme un mundo donde un chico reciba una paliza solo por el simple hecho de decirle una chica que le ella le gusta-

Ella le entrego una nota del director. Parecía ser algo muy común que ella le trajese un citatorio como ese. El simplemente la arrugo y la arrojo al cesto de la basura –Kaoru-chan. Cuando te entrene, lo hice con la idea de que pudieras defenderte si algo llegaba a pasarme, en ningún momento fue para que golpearas a cualquiera por invitarte a salir o decirte que eres bonita –

-Pero, papá- protesto ella sonrojándose aún más – ¡él fue demasiado lejos, incluso se quedó esperando a que terminara con mis practicas del club de soker! -

Su padre se aflojo el nudo su corbata como si esta le estuviera cortando la respiración, aunque en realidad todo se debía a la típica temperatura de verano –Como sea; voy a repetírtelo de nuevo, no importa cuán buena seas en las artes marciales. Jamás dejaras de ser una chica y por lo tanto es algo muy natural que los chicos se fijen en ti –

Kaoru no parecía estar de acuerdo con ese hecho. No solo en que los chicos se fijaran en ella, si no en el irremediable de formar parte del sexo femenino. Debido a eso ella no había usado una falda desde el tercer año de primaria, es más; ella no usaba nada de ropa femenina, e incluso siempre se inscribía en los clubes donde generalmente solo habían chicos como le club de karate, soker entre otros.

El hecho de que su padre Matsubara Riosuke, un detective rudo que prefería golpear y después hacer preguntas la hubiera entrenado en las artes marciales hizo aun peor las cosas para su hija.

Saliendo de la estación del metro, Momoko decidió comprar un helado de vainilla. Había una larga fila en el puesto a esa hora pero para una aficionada a los dulces como ella ciertamente valía la pena esperar. Delante de ella había un chico que jugaba con un yo-yo para matar el aburrimiento.

-Pareces ser muy bueno es eso- fijo ella al ver los trucos que el chico hacía con el juguete de color rojo.

El chico se sonrojo un poco por el halago que había recibido –No, solo se hacer algunos trucos-

En la azotea de un edificio muy cercano al puesto de helados. Alguien encadenaba a un mono a la tubería de la calefacción. El animal no dejaba de chillar mientras intentaba liberarse de las cadenas que aquel hombre colocaba en sus brazos y piernas.

Aquel hombre de cabello verdoso puso su pie contra el pecho del pobre animal -Vamos, estas a punto de convertirte en el primer ser orgánico alterado por un destello cósmico- el presiono con más fuerza el pecho del mono, tanto que este comenzó a asfixiarse.

Sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar a tiempo dos rayos de luz venían hacia ese lugar. Uno le dio a Momoko y el otro al hombre de cabello verdoso. La explosión de estos también alcanzo a todas las personas en un radio de 10 kilómetros. Momoko gemía al sentir su cuerpo como si este hubiera sido arrollado por un auto a toda velocidad. Todo su cuerpo era una masa de dolor y en medio de este apareció un cinturón de color blanco en la cintura de Momoko. En el centro de este había un compacto de color rojo con una P grabada en el centro.

Poco después llegaron los paramédicos y la policía. Como era de esperarse lo oficiales comenzaron a hacer preguntas, pero nadie sabía lo que había pasado. Lo único que decían era que habían visto un gran destello pero solo eso.

El tercer rayo atravesó las paredes de la jefatura No. 115. El lugar quedo como si un tornado hubiera entrado ahí aunque nadie resulto herido de gravedad.

Miyako alimentaba a los peces del estanque cuando se percató que su sombra se hacía más grande. Ella se volvió y vio el rayo de luz pero, ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera apartarse.

Momoko se despertó en su habitación sintiéndose un tanto mareada. Su padre estaba sentado en una silla frente a su cama.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien– le dijo su padre al envolverla en un abrazo

-Papá, Hmm… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

El profesor dejo de abrasarla y la recostó nuevamente, -Por ahora necesitas seguir descansando, mañana te explicare todo-

-Pero…- Momoko quiso protestar pero se sentía extrañamente cansada, y pronto se quedó profundamente dormida.


End file.
